gurpsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Roguebfl
=2009= Welcome Hi, welcome to GURPS Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Infinite Worlds page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 00:19, 28 March 2009 With great power... You are now an admin. Enjoy! --Piotrus 17:36, 19 April 2009 (UTC) =2010= Monaco Hey there. Do you like the Monaco skin that wikia uses? I hate it, I use Monobook instead. I was intending, after the wiki got a few users, to ask everyone if they'd be alright with switching to Monobook as the site's default skin, but I just discovered you can't switch a wikis default to monobook. So I'm going to be experimenting with ways of getting around that, or if that doesn't work I'll be trying to alter Monaco to make it look as much like Monobook as possible. I don't know whether we'll use my custom version or not but I just thought I'd let you know about my intentions. I'll hopefully be doing all the mucking about in my own userpages so hopefully it won't interfere with the operation of the wiki for anyone else. --Modred. (talk) 14:39, June 14, 2010 (UTC) : This is probably a bad idea. Wikia widget enhancements work in Monaco and not in Monobook for a reason. and we are just asking for trouble messing with it. To such an extent I turned off my own monobook override setting so I could see how the wiki looked in Monaco. However if you use Monobook and I use Monaco we both can make sure and such navigational changes we make make sense in both. (one of the reason reason I added the wikitable stuff to MediaWiki:Common.css rather than MediaWiki:Monobook.css or MediaWiki:Monaco.css —Roguebfl(talk) 16:47, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I hate Monaco with an unnatural ferver, but I didn't get very far in my playing with it. I don't really think it's possible to modify it enough to make it anything like Monobook, but it might be possible to make it so I hate it less. Mostly what I dislike is the colorfulness and the use of images; but also the way it moved parts of the interface around (like moving the edit button and putting the discussion tab on the far right; and changing the edit button so it's not a tab). I don't know if I'll ever actually get around to doing much of anything with the CSS, regardless it won't do anything to anyone viewing the wiki unless we set the wiki's default theme to "Custom", but I don't imagine I'll be done with the CSS for months, if ever. But yeah seriously if there was any other free wiki host out there that I could find that used monobook I'd suggest moving to it. I hate that Wikia doesn't support Monobook. --Modred. (talk) 23:00, June 17, 2010 (UTC) mad props Just wanted to say that I liked how you created a GURPs character page for yourself... I'll probably do the same thing when I get the time. —Case454f 08:02, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks 8) --Roguebfl(talk) 08:16, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Self-control number Thanks for the cleaning up that you've been doing. I'm trying to adhere to Wikipedia's style as far as I understand it, but obviously I've been overlooking a lot. A couple things about Self-Control Number: first, it looks like Wikipedia style is to capitalize only the first word of a title, unless the article's subject is a proper noun. SJG does not capitalize self-control number (B121), so I think this article's title should be changed to reflect that. Nitpicky, I know, but I want to get things right from the start rather than have to fix a bunch of stuff later. I think you have to be an admin to rename articles, right? Second, I think when we write an article, we should stay away from restating the rules. Give a page number for people to look things up, or a Kromm quote that explains things, yes, but explain how things work, no. So I think the content you added there should be removed. I realize this leaves the article as a bare stub, but I only created it so I would have a place to put that Kromm quote, since I knew I'd forget about it otherwise. Anyway, I wanted to come to an agreement on what's legit to put in articles and what's not. I would vote for excluding anything along the lines of, "A self-control number works like this." How do you feel about it?Grouchy Chris 04:48, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Question regarding content I have a 3rd edition Fantasy setting I've been using for over a decade but I haven't upgraded it (nor will I, finances being what they are). Should I bother posting it? Consider its a rather in-depth setting with races, archetypes and background so posting it would be a lengthy, time-consuming process. Thanks, 10:19, December 22, 2010 (UTC) : Yes please do, though Do note that your page is using 3rd Edition rules. The wiki is ment to support all editions, but assuming the current unless stated otherwise. -- 19:58, December 22, 2010 (UTC) =2018= 3e and 4e books When it comes to books which exist in both the 3e and 4e line like http://www.sjgames.com/gurps/books/Magic/3e/ versus http://www.sjgames.com/gurps/books/Magic/ I noticed that GURPS Magic focuses on the 4e book. I'd like to know if you think we should cover the 3e book on that article or make a separate article for it. If separate, what do you think would be a good naming structure for the article. I thought maybe GURPs Magic 3e or 3e GURPS Magic but there's a lot of potential ways to format. talk2ty 07:11, April 20, 2018 (UTC) :I would lean to making it a spefic subheading on the page, but if you want a septra page don't use GURPS Magic 3e is the that litrall the book for 4th endation. that is to say the 3rd edtion of the GURPS Magic book is for the 4th edation of the system. -- 20th of April, 2018 ::Edit history says user: 2600:1006:B111:2100:F1A6:501B:738E:4343 made this reply... hoping that is Roguebfl! talk2ty 16:40, May 9, 2018 (UTC) Gerald Grenier Regarding the information on User:Roguebfl page hosted in category:characters, wondering if it would be possible to export this to the above red link so that it looks nicer in the category, allows for alphabetization and disambiguation the character from the user who made it. talk2ty 16:40, May 9, 2018 (UTC) : What "above red link"? 19:05, May 9, 2018 (UTC) ::This link: Gerald Grenier. It appears red because it hasn't been created. That way a page dedicated to him instead of your user page would appear in the characters category. talk2ty 19:32, September 24, 2018 (UTC) Adoption shows that Piotrus hasn't edited since 2009, and Modred hasn't since 2014, and you have more edits than both combined. Any chance of applying to w:Adoption:Requests and becoming our active bureaucrat? talk2ty 19:32, September 24, 2018 (UTC) =2019= Congrats you're an admin now Just adopted the place. talk2ty 05:52, June 16, 2019 (UTC)